


Glowing In Red

by Afraid_Of_Butterflies



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, free write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afraid_Of_Butterflies/pseuds/Afraid_Of_Butterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenage girls, think of another at Cate's house in her room. Wildly confused and happy run through out the night between them. The other girl, Anna, makes a move on a hot summers night cooled by the Chicago breeze. Then they end up in a state of wild laughter and tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing In Red

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, im sorry to disturb you, but um... I am not too good with grammer or spelling.  
> I'll try to make it better than my last writings.  
> I'm sorry, I'll do my best  
> just another reminder, I'm bad with grammer and spelling.  
> I will make edits, but i can not right now its 1:37 am  
> goodnight yo's

Ive been told as a kid, never talk to strangers… But how do we make friends if we don’t? And people more than friends… as in ya’ know, a girl friend or boy friend.  
Today my girlfriend, Anna, is coming over to my place. Anna is a wonderful girl. I’ve meet for about a year now. she has get light-blue eyes, ginger hair shortened down into a 4cm buzz cut with her longer hair in the middle for a additional mow hawk. Her pearly pinkish red cheeks glow when I hold her to my chest. Her slightly chubby, triangle head, fit perfectly in my right shoulder. Her midget height is a plus for me (take that as you please) and her chest… well.. its there.  
The day went by quick for the both of us. We hid from my parents because they don’t know we are dating, and that I’m gay for Anna so damn much. But we managed to hold each others pinkies, lay against each other, and hug for a decent amount of time. Fun fact about Cate: whenever she’s tired she turns into a “drunk” and mumbles and fumbles around the room and occasionally sleeps on the stairs.  
In my room, covered in my childhood love, now my teenage wonder. I set up the blankets and I give her my closet for her to change. She plays with her thumbs and gives me wondering eyes as if wanting to say something. I envy her beautiful eyes. She finally says, “ I can’t promise you I won’t look through your drawers for your underwear. “ I can’t believe what I hear so I try to get to the closet before she closes the door, but its too late. Leaning against the white wooden door, painfully listening to her slide through my old dresser, I wonder if I’ll be able to kiss her tonight…

She slowly opens my closet door to apear with her big white t-shirt, and no pants. Fun fact about Cate: Whenever Cate sees Anna, she blushes with her entire body. Ears, arms, knees, and of corse; her face. She steps over my laying body. She pulls me up from under my upper arms, dragging me across the carpet floor giving me a slight rug burn. I feel… I feel excited. She turns off the lights, wonders across the cloths and unfinished drawings of another; and crawls into the bed right next to me.  
I whisper to her, “ Anna… I find you extremely amazing and so god damn sexy,” I kinda take my hand and place it in her short sleeve, but I struggle with my blind sight. She tenses up a bit, and takes a few quiet breathes and says “ I love you. And I need you. I need all of you, in all of my life.” I smile.. but it quickly disappears as of her facing the same way i am; toward my bedroom door. I reply with a chuckle and a quiet “ If you were facing me, you’d be able to see how happy i am to have you. “  
she spun around quickly, to face me. My heart was beating loud. She then whipped off the, now steaming, blankets as to only cover to my knees and lower. She hovered her body over mine, one of her legs in-between my both of mine. She’s now breathing from her mouth, as if getting ready for something. I was damn sure, she could feel the heat from my blushing body a foot away from me. I make the room 15 degrees hotter, but the summer breeze flows in-between us to cool us down. She’s on top of me, looking at my body, examining it, as i examine hers. She’s brilliant. She’s stunning. I struggle to get comfortable as every vein on my body pulses, every vein, even the ones on my ass. As if they think I don’t have enough blood or air, but what can I say.. she takes my breath away. Her right hand clings to my left, and her left holds down my right wrist. My hair gets in my face and she leans in closer to show she’s on top. As if i hadn’t known from her pinning me down and feeling her body sit on top of my lower tummy. she lets go of my left hand and pulls my burnet hair back and clenches my right wrist. Her face is closer to my face every time i blink. But i don’t want to blink… i don’t want to miss her beautiful sight. She slowly licks my cheek, her warm tongue on my sweaty face. I turn my face away and she takes her hand from my heck and traces down to my chest, and slowly pulls off of my chest and sits on my waist. I open my eyes and sit up slightly to see her look at me, with a face I’ll never be able to describe, a face of maybe slight excitement and confusion. I grab her hands and fall forward so now she’s on the bottom whining and pleading for more cool wind to pass by. I lower my body until i can feel all of hers. I pull her arms closer to our bodies. I pass by her face and down to her ear. I nip at it trying not to hurt her with her tiny gages. I hear her holding in her whining. I ask if she wants to do this, she replied with a yes… But i asked how long she’d been thinking this (just to make sure she isn’t uncomfortable and un decided) she said “ I’ve been okay with this for about a year now. And my parents said they don’t care if I marry you or anything…” I nodded and said I’d tell my parents later. i continued to play with her a little, not offensively but childish. I use the tip of my tongue for her ears pleasure. Biting her neck and kissing her heavy red skin. She takes my sports bra off and I cling to her. We lay there. I could hear her heart beat. It was a sin phony of delicate high piano keys.  
She could almost read my mind as I got under her white t-shirt to hold onto her sweaty shoulders. We switch spots for the final time, she’s on top, biting me all over, touching my inner thighs, high and low. I grab her butt but quickly lets go for feeling shameful. She pants slowly and softly saying in-between breathes “ It’s okay. “ She repeats it over and over, calming me down from hyperventilating and over heating. I closed my eyes, as she pulls back to my lower body, feeling me. Her hands are warm. Her breathe smells like mint. She claiming me as hers, and I accept. During all the holding down and rubbing of our skins… I end up running my fingers through her thin ginger hair. We put each others bras back on, though it was a laugh attempting to in the dark, we did it. It was almost sun rise, and she fell asleep quickly after holding onto my pillow. I couldn’t sleep. So I showered until the light came into the bathroom light. I looked in the mirror; not at my face though, at my body. My arms and legs were covered in teeth marks and scratches. I then worried that I might’ve hurt her. I felt bad. But It passed a little bit when i started to make a new brew of tea. I carried it upstairs, only one cup though, because I’d know she’d sleep for another few hours… So i finished my tea, and crawled into bed again with her, whispering “ I love you,” as the wind blows through the curtains, trying to kiss us asleep.


End file.
